Insomnies
by ShamtheRipper
Summary: "Et si la matérialisation de toutes mes peurs prenait en réalité l'apparence d'un jeune homme ténébreux et quelque peu insolent ? Et si… j'en venais à en tomber amoureuse ?" Une romance dans les tréfonds les ténèbres.


L'heure était au repos, la lune avait bien démarré son ascension dans le ciel ébène. Pleine et douce, aucune brume ne venait couvrir sa lueur bienveillante, mais la fermeture des rideaux vint la clôturer dans un bruit sec. S'approchant après un sourire complice avec mon paternel, ma mère vint s'agenouiller auprès de mon lit dans lequel j'étais ridiculement recroquevillée. Le refrain habituel des mots doux destinés à me souhaiter une bonne nuit, puis le calme plat après le claquement de ma porte. Porte qui avait la désagréable tendance à grincer lors de sa fermeture, et cette habitude était d'autant plus déplaisante cette nuit-là.

À nouveau, j'avais voulu dépasser mes limites, -limites ridicules soit dit en passant-, en restant auprès de mes parents alors qu'ils allaient regarder un film d'horreur. Malgré leurs avertissements et le fait que je connaissais très bien ma paranoïa et nervosité maladive, j'ai eu l'espoir que je pouvais passer à côté de tout ça, je m'étais surestimée et mes nombreux tremblements le prouvaient bien. Mes yeux scrutaient vivement la pièce baignée dans la pénombre d'un côté à un autre, avec la crainte de voir apparaître le fameux assassin du film mais évidement, c'était le calme plat. Mais dans cette situation il n'était pas le plus rassurant, étant donné que j'entendais distinctement le moindre son provenant de l'extérieur ou de l'ensemble de la maison. J'avais l'ouïe fine dans ce genre de moments, et me maudissais d'autant plus pour ça. J'avais pensé à mettre de la musique, mais non seulement la sono était trop loin et je ne pouvais prendre le risque d'exposer mes petits pieds nus à des monstres, mais aussi, s'il y avait réellement quelqu'un, je ne pourrais l'entendre.

Ainsi la dernière solution restait le sommeil, si j'y parvenais. Mais je n'étais pas assez fatiguée pour m'endormir dans l'immédiat, donc j'avais forcément le temps de paniquer. Je soupirais doucement, entendant au loin la porte de la chambre de mes parents se renfermer. Ces films n'étaient que fiction, je le savais pertinemment. Mais à chaque fois, lorsque l'obscurité était totale, j'étais proie à mes peurs les plus profondes, une proie vulnérable et offerte à tous mes démons. Je finis par me résoudre à fermer les yeux, espérant vainement que le sommeil viendrait vite et bloquait mon cerveau sur des pensées joyeuses pour tenter de dissiper mes craintes.

Mais malheureusement, mon imagination avait tendance à être plus grande, plus inventive et plus créative que le commun des mortels. Alors lorsque j'entendis un doux craquement du plancher, je priais pour que ce ne soit qu'une pensée un peu trop bruyante venant de ma tête, ou bien mon chat, Cake, qui se dégourdissait les pattes. Mais lorsqu'un autre craquement plus puissant se répercuta dans la pièce, je me libérais vivement de mon cocon pour attraper ma lampe torche sur la table de chevet, les mains moites. Nouveau craquement des planches. Tremblant, j'orientais lentement mon regard vers mon armoire qui était à semi-ouverte. Étrange. Après une longue hésitation, je descendis alors de mon lit en un petit bond, et me dirigeais vers cette armoire d'un pas vif et hésitant avant d'agripper ma main sur sa poignée pour la refermer. Mais bêtement, ma curiosité eut raison de moi, ainsi que le désir de pouvoir enfin dormir sans crainte et mon bras tira alors la porte de l'armoire dans la direction inverse. Malgré l'obscurité, je pus reconnaître mes affaires, mes piles de vêtements dont les tee-shirts du dessus étaient froissés et pliés à la va-vite, sûrement à cause d'un réveil express puis dirigeais ma lampe vers l'intérieur du placard. Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, j'appuyais d'un coup sec sur l'interrupteur de ma torche, éclairant l'abîme obscure de ma garde robe.

« **Bouh.** » fit une voix basse

Je criais si fort que ma maison sembla en vibrer. Cake feula avant de détaler sous mon lit, me faisant trébucher.

Ce fut la première fois qu'_il_ apparu.

* * *

**Cette histoire se déroule dans le monde réel (ou presque!) et non dans celui d'Adventure Time.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, que je sache si je continue ou non. :3 Cette histoire me tenait à cœur depuis un moment et je suis un peu déçue de ce premier chapitre, mais je ne me décourage pas. ^^**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et bonne continuation !**


End file.
